warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio's Christmas
Pinocchio's Christmas is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1st August 1996. Description Cast * Todd Porter - Pinocchio * George S. Irving - Mister Geppetto * Alan King - Maestro Fire-Eater * Bob McFadden - Talking Cricket, Sleigh Driver * Allen Swift - The Fox * Pat Bright - The Cat * Diane Leslie - Lady Azora * Gerry Matthews - * Ray Owens - * Tiffany Blake - Child * Carl Tramon - Child * Alice Gayle - Child * Paul Frees - Santa Claus, Mr. Cherry * Ray Charles - Piano Guy Trailers and info Opening # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 (The Little Mermaid, Song of the South, Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers, DuckTales, TaleSpin, Gummi Bears, Winnie the Pooh and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh) # The Secret of NIMH (Coming Soon to Video) # Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (Coming Soon to Video) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Gremlins (Coming Soon to Video) # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # A Little Princess # Santa Claus (Coming Soon to Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 (Circle of Life and 101 Notes of Fun) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (Available to Own on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". # VSC U Warning Closing # Superman II (Available to Own on Video) # Superman III (Available to Own on Video) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Supergirl (Coming Soon to Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Coming Soon to Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1996 (Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland and Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 (Flying Down to Rio, Flying Leathernecks, Duel in the Sun, The Grass is Greener, Sinbad the Sailor, He-Man, Scooby Goes Hollywood, The Wind in the Willows, Dempsey and Makepeace, and Minder on the Orient Express) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # Walt Disney Classics Range Early 1995 (Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone and Bedknobs and Broomsticks( # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird (Available to Own on Video) # Disney Christmas 1995 (Jiminy Cricket's Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros.